


Prologue: Ice and Wind

by DarthDestiny



Series: Ice and Wind [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Jeralt adopts someone, Kidnapping, Mild torture, Minor blood warning, That Sorta Thing, and its not Leonie, bandits, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthDestiny/pseuds/DarthDestiny
Summary: She had no idea how long it had been since she last felt someone's genuine care for her as a person, regardless of her heritage or abilities. When she was caught by a group of bandits, she had given up all hope. They asked her who she was, where she was from. They knew she had a Crest, but what use was she if she didn't speak and reveal her identity?Liz's story, the prologue. (See inside for notes!)
Series: Ice and Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Prologue: Ice and Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! D2 here!  
> I've actually been sitting on this story for a long time, and after MANY hours and discussions with some friends, I've decided to finally publish some of her story. I'll eventually get to writing the rest and posting it here. And while you're here, why not check out my other work, Blue Skies and Burgundy Wings? I've got that all done and ready to publish ... I just don't feel like posting chapters unless I know people are actually reading and enjoying it. Which is what will happen to Ice and Wind when that happens, too.
> 
> What can I say? It's hard to be a fanfic writer if nobody cares about what I do. That's just how I am. I'm sorry.

"I'm not going to marry just for my damn Crest! You and I both know Mother wouldn't allow it!"  
The last words she shouted at her father echoed in her mind as she shifted in the dark and damp cell. She had no idea how long it had been since she last saw him. A few months? A year? Three? She didn't know how much time had passed since she fled Conand territory.  
Closing her eyes with a sigh, she hung her head. How things had changed since then. The things she'd seen. The horrors she endured …  
She's already been through Hell.  
"Ready to talk yet?" A scruffy man approached her cell. Sneering at her with a gap-toothed grimace, he opened the door and let himself in. She didn't flinch as he pulled out a knife, grasping her slender wrist and skewering her hand. Pain lanced through her arm as he watched her closely.  
She didn't flinch. She showed no sign of pain.  
"Tch. Damned bitch. Just talk already. Where are you from? What house do you belong to?" He was twisting the knife as he asked his questions. She remained silent, expressionless. After a while longer, he scoffed and pulled the knife out of her hand. "Hey, Vanta! She didn't say anything! Should we give up?"  
Another ruffian approached the cell, scoffing as he saw the broken girl. "We might as well. She's clearly never going to talk at this rate. Maybe she'd like some company … there's that village nearby. We should … pay them a visit." Grinning as he straightened the stained cloth around his forehead, he waited for his underling to leave the cell. Once he had, Vanta turned to the girl and tossed something at her feet. A small vial containing healing salve and a clean bandage. "You'd better know some healing spells, brat. My boys'll have some fun with you otherwise."  
~*~*~  
"Throw them in the cells. Not every day you get a good looking haul of women like this!"  
The girl watched as a handful of women were each locked in the cells, noticing the youngest was a few years older than her.  
"Ah!" One of the teens cried out as she was thrown into the cell.  
"Unhand me, you brute! You'll pay for handling an old lady so roughly!" An elderly lady, her green eyes burning with fury, was hastily locked in a nearby cell. Another teen was set across her. "Brutes! Ruffians! Dastards!" The lady continued shouting for a few more minutes until she gave up and settled in.  
"Miriam?" A lady called.  
"What?!" The older lady snapped.  
"Can you help Diane? One of those bandits broke her arm."  
"Of course they did!" Miriam grumbled. "Diane, which cell are you in?"  
The teen next to the girl waved her arm out. "Right here!"  
"Stupid bandits. Treating women so rudely!" Miriam continued to grumble.  
The girl reached out with her magic and healed Diane's broken arm.  
"Thanks, Miriam." Diane sighed as she sat down.  
"I didn't do anything yet, girl!" Miriam snapped.  
"Then who healed my arm?" Diane asked.  
The teen across the girl narrowed her eyes, trying to discern if there was an occupant in the cell across. "Hey … you. White hair. You know magic?"  
The girl nodded. She still didn't speak.  
"What's your name?"  
"Lisanne, who're you talking to?" Diane asked.  
"There's some old person across my cell. Got white hair." Lisanne frowned. "You can come forward. We're not going to hurt you."  
The girl didn't comply. She stayed in the dark corner of her cell, her dirty white hair almost glowing in the torchlight.  
Lisanne sighed. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. We're in the same situation as you: captured by bandits."  
"If she doesn't wanna talk, leave her alone!" Miriam snapped.  
The dungeon fell silent for a long time. It was only broken by a bandit coming down and giving them a simple, lukewarm soup. He glared at the girl before he pushed the wooden bowl into her cell. "If anyone hears this brat speak, I want to hear about it." He then turned and left.  
A lady sighed once he did. "Ugh, hopefully someone will hire some mercenaries to save us. Before these bastards show their ugly faces."  
A bandit suddenly came into the dungeon, swiftly making his way to the girl's cell. He scowled as he opened the door, causing her to look up with dull eyes. "Last chance, brat. Vanta said you either need to talk or die."  
The girl shook her head, her gaze dropping to the floor once again.  
"Man, I hate killing kids." The bandit grumbled as he pulled out a knife. The girl made no move to flee as he pressed the blade to her neck. "Last chance to talk, kid. What noble family are you from?"  
When the girl didn't reply, the bandit sighed. "I'm sorry, but orders are orders." He gritted his teeth and sharply drew the knife against her neck, leaving her to bleed out as he closed the door behind him and fled. His escape was short lived as a lance ran through his chest. His last breath was a bubbled whisper, "I'm sorry …"  
"Alright, ladies. Let's get you back to Herthstone." A large mercenary clad in black and orange came down the last steps, reaching down and plucking the keys from the bandit.  
"Don't worry about us! There's a girl bleeding out here!" Lisanne waved her arm outside her cell to catch his attention. "Across from me!"  
Miriam cleared her throat. "I'm a healer, if you want me to take a look."  
The mercenary freed Miriam first, racing to the girl's cell. He pursed his lips when his brown eyes locked with emerald green ones. He had seen those before, hasn't he? "Can you help her?"  
"P-please … leave me … I-I'm not going t-to … live long, anyway … not with this … this wound …" The girl was hunched over, her hand pressed against her neck as blood seeped between her fingers.  
Miriam pushed the mercenary aside as she approached the girl. "Hey there, young'un. Don't talk like that." Her breath hitched when she saw the amount of blood around the girl. "She's a smart'n. Likely not gonna make it."  
"Can you save her?" The mercenary asked.  
"Don't doubt me!" Miriam snapped. She cast a healing spell as she knelt down, behind the girl. "What's your name?"  
The girl still didn't answer the question, but Miriam was looking at the mercenary.  
"It's Jeralt." The mercenary moved to free Lisanne.  
"The infamous Blade Breaker? Miriam raised an eyebrow as Jeralt handed the keys to Lisanne. "What miracle did those boys pull to get you here?"  
Jeralt shook his head. "No miracle. We happened to be returning from a mission when they asked us to help. I'm glad I finally found her."  
"Why? What's this child mean to you?"  
"She's mine, actually. I adopted her."  
"Really?" Miriam snorted in disbelief. "What's her name? Why is she here instead of with you?"  
"Liz. Her name's Liz. She's been my daughter since her father died in Duscur." Jeralt crossed his arms.  
"Hmph." Miriam's spell finished, and the plum-peppered haired woman started to get up. "Your father's here, Liz." When the girl didn't move, she shook the girl's shoulder. "Liz?"  
Jeralt entered the cell, worry creasing his brow. "What's wrong?"  
Miriam rolled her eyes. "She just passed out from loss of blood, Blade Breaker. She'll be fine."  
Jeralt scooped Liz up, careful to avoid opening her injury. "Thank you."  
Miriam nodded as she stood up. "Take good care of her, alright?"  
"I will."  
"If you're ever near Herthstone, ask for Miriam. I'll give you a hot meal and warm bed."  
"Me'n my mercenaries might take you up on that." Jeralt carried Liz out, back to his camp, and set her on his cot. He sat on the ground next to her, looking over as a teen entered his tent. "Hey, Byleth."  
The teal-haired teen nodded, staring at Liz. "... Who's that?"  
"Liz. She's a noble from the Kingdom. We met a couple years ago, when her father hired us for the bandits threatening his people." Jeralt sighed, shaking his head. "Looks like they kidnapped her and put her through some terrible things."  
Byleth nodded slowly. "I've never seen anyone with white hair before …"  
"She's been through more than enough in her short life. I think she'll take to our family well."  
"You're adopting her?"  
"Yeah. Kid's got nowhere to go."  
~*~*~  
Liz yawned as she strapped her sword around her waist. "Ah, I love my job."  
"Your job is killing people." A mercenary gave her a concerned look.  
"Exactly!" Liz beamed. "I was raised to fight and protect. So this is per--"  
A frantic knock interrupted her. The mercenary she was talking to opened the door to three teenagers, panicked and breathless.  
"We're being pursued by a group of bandits. Will you help us?" The female asked, her hair as white as Liz's.  
"Let me ask the boss." The mercenary turned to get Jeralt.  
Liz did a double take when she saw a familiar face. She hadn't seen him in five years, and so much had changed …  
Did he even remember the times they had spent together?  
Jeralt walked past her, greeting the youths.  
"Please forgive our intrusion." Liz's friend bowed in greeting. "We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire."  
Jeralt frowned. "What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?"  
"We're being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support."  
"Bandits? Here?"  
The white haired teen nodded in confirmation. "It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp."  
The last youth, with black hair and olive skin, shook his head. "We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. They're after our lives … not to mention our gold."  
"I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation. I …" Jeralt paused as he got a good look at the teens. "Wait. That uniform …"  
Another mercenary came up to the group. "Bandits spotted just outside the village! Damn … There are a lot of them."  
"I guess they followed you all the way here. We can't abandon this village now." Jeralt turned to his son, Byleth. "Come on, let's move. Hope you're ready."  
Liz grinned as the order was given. "Fuck yeah! Let's go smash some heads!" Without waiting for further instructions, she drew her sword and dashed out into battle. The first bandit was caught by surprise, going down with a swift blow from her blade. The second was more prepared, drawing his bow and aiming at Liz. She narrowly dodged the arrow, scowling as it flew past her shoulder. She cast a wind spell, sending him flying back. He fell to the ground and didn't get up.  
"If you're hurt, don't hesitate to use a vulnerary!" Jeralt called out.  
Liz looked over and noticed her brother had a wound on his arm. She bounded over cheerfully. "Or you can just ask me to heal you up!" She cast a healing spell, closing the wound and turning to face the leader of the bandits.  
He came up to her, axe raised. "You're obnoxious, so you'll go first!"  
Liz staggered back a step when his axe bit into her arm, but she retaliated with her sword. With the help of Byleth and the teens, the leader went down.  
Their victory was short lived. The bandit leader sprang up, racing to attack Edelgard. Byleth seemed to anticipate his actions and sent him flying back with a swing of his word. The other two ran over, stopping in relief when they noticed the danger had passed.  
The bandits left alive scrambled to their feet, including their leader, and hastily ran off. Liz scowled. “Oh, no you don’t!” She swiftly gave chase, casting a spell and taking out one last bandit before she lost sight of them. Grumbling curses under her breath, the teen returned to the battlefield.  
“Captain Jeralt?!”  
The brown-haired man grinned. “It is you! Goodness, it’s been ages. Don’t you recognize me? It’s Alois, your old right-hand man! Well, that’s how I thought of myself anyway. It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!”  
Jeralt sighed, almost groaning in annoyance. “You haven’t changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that “captain” nonsense. I’m not your captain anymore. These days I’m just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend.”  
Alois’ smile fell. “Right … Good-bye, Captain.” As they turned to part ways, he stopped. “Wait! That isn’t how this ends. I insist that you return to the monastery with me!”  
Jeralt was clearly annoyed at the idea. “Garreg Mach Monastery … I suppose this was inevitable.”  
Alois turned his attention to Byleth and Liz. “And how about you kids? Are you the captain’s children?”  
Byleth replied with an expressionless face. “I’m a bandit.”  
Alois laughed at Byleth’s joke. “Great sense of humor, this one. Clearly cut from the same cloth as the captain. And what about you?” He turned to Liz.  
Liz grinned. “We’re both Jeralt’s children. Although one of us is adopted.”  
Alois blinked in surprise. “Really? Which one?”  
“I am, of course. Liz Hendricks-Eisner. It’s nice to finally meet you, Alois.” Liz heard a gasp when she revealed her name.  
“Liz? Impossible … I heard you were missing, thought to be dead …”  
Liz looked at the blonde haired, blue-eyed Prince of Faerghus. “Hello, Your Highness.” She bowed. “My apologies for not showing the respect you and the other House Leaders are due.”  
“Liz, you know how I detest formalities.” Dimitri grimaced.  
“Even though it’s been five long, torturous years, you’re still the same old ‘Mitri!” Liz grinned, nearly tackling him in a hug.  
Dimitri chuckled, returning the gesture. “I am in some ways, yes. So, who’s your comrade here?” He motioned to Byleth.  
“Oh, this is my big brother, Byleth. The Ashen Demon.” Liz pulled back, giving her brother a pat on the shoulder.  
“The Blade Breaker, Ashen Demon, and Frost Slayer … who would have guessed we’d meet them all tonight?” Claude shook his head.  
“I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father...that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?” Edelgard seemed to have summed up their father’s past.  
“Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel.” The third teen paused as he realized something. “Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.”  
Edelgard scowled at him. “That would be because you ran off.”  
Claude smiled at her accusation. “Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.”  
Dimitri gave the teen a side-eyed glare. “Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.” Was that … sarcasm? Since when was Dimitri sarcastic?  
Edelgard scoffed at his statement. “His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words.”  
“Hm.” Dimitri glanced at her. “You will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you can rely on.”  
Claude’s grimace mirrored Liz’s own. “Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté.”  
Edelgard was upset by his words. “Me? Naïve? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?”  
Dimitri cleared his throat. “In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, Byleth, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits’ leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn.”  
“Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire.” Edelgard cut right to the chase. “I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire’s--”  
“Halt, Edelgard.” Dimitri cut her off. “Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals such as yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me.”  
“Woah, there!” Claude interjected. “You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there’s no time for niceties in this world. So, capable strangers, let’s get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?”  
While Byleth was pondering his answer, Dimitri turned his attention to his old friend. “Liz, you will return to the Kingdom with me, right?” With a knowing smile, he added, “I’d be happy to have you back where you belong.”  
“I--” Liz began.  
Edelgard cut her off. “She’s a mercenary now, Dimitri. She’s allowed to go where she desires. If that means she’ll aid the Empire, we’ll welcome her with open arms.”  
“Yeah, b--”  
Claude ignored Liz’s attempt to reply. “Besides, she’ll be able to choose which House she would rather be in when we get back to the monastery.” He turned to Liz. “You’re more than welcome to broaden your horizons in the Leicester Alliance.”  
Liz rolled her eyes again. “Ugh, Nobles. Hey, Byleth, wh--” She turned to talk to her older brother, who was already talking to Dimitri. “Ack! Wait for me!”  
“You’re also a noble, Liz. Let you forget your homeland in Faerghus.” Dimitri looked over at her as she joined her older brother.  
“I may be a noble, but even I know better than to trust a stranger after fighting beside them for one battle. At least Claude has some sense.” Liz chuckled as Claude gave the other two a pointed look.  
“You’d be a perfect fit among the Deer, Liz. I’d be happy to welcome you to the Golden Deer house.”  
“She’d be more comfortable among familiar faces!” Dimitri scowled. “With Ingrid, Felix, and Sylvain, our friends.”  
“Her skills will be more useful in the Empire, as will her noble charm. The empire could use someone as bright as her.” Edelgard was calm and confident.  
“There’s not even a guarantee I’ll be a student at the academy.” Liz pointed out the obvious. “So, if I were you three, I’d drop the matter altogether.”  
“Even so, it’d be nice to catch up with you. What have you been up to these past five years?” Dimitri was clearly curious about the answer.  
“Alright, that’s enough with the small talk.” Alois approached the five. “It’s time to head back to the monastery.”  
Claude shrugged. “Looks like we’ll pick this up another time.” He turned and left with the other house leaders.  
Liz sighed. “Well, that was … unexpected. Guess I’ll go see if Father needs anything before we leave.”  
Byleth nodded slowly, clearly lost in his own thoughts.


End file.
